Mercenarios
by El mosh
Summary: Tras fallar el plan para estropear el día conmemorativo de sus archienemigas, los rowdyruffboys son reclutados por una misteriosa organización llamada The Tower, a cambio de darles grandiosos poderes estos trabajaran para dicha organización como mercenarios, ¿podrán las chicas detener los planes de Tower y a los rowdyruff boys z?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno este es un regalo atrasado de navidad, porque es año nuevo,, esto lo hice en atención a Mix-Murasaki aunque también les advierto que es una historia que tenía contemplada subir pero ahorita una pequeña parte ya que aun no tengo muy bien definida la trama pero la subí por que era un regalo para Mix–Murasaki, si yo soy tu amigo secreto, si estas viendo esto espero te guste y a ver si me animas para que sea una historia oficial, bueno aquí vamos.**

**Opening:**

_**Hironobu Kageyama "Super Survivor"**_

_DARK fukaku mihatenu sora yo tsuki ha ookina kizuato darou_

_SPARK yami ni ugomeiteru hitokage zoushoku shiteiku ze_

_Majou no TYPHOON kyouki no HURRICANE butsukariau IT'S WARRIORS_

_SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR_

_Zetsubou wo kirisaki yuganda tsumi wo shitomero_

_SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR_

_Genkai wo kowase yo ikareru tamashii FIGHT FAR_

_CRIME kiba wo muiteru yami ga hiroi sekai wo nomikondeiku_

_TIME semaru kagiri no aru kono yo ha jigoku ka tengoku ka_

_Yai no TORNADO kiseki no BLIZZARD_

_Kyokugen made IT'S BIG FIGHT_

_SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR_

_Yokubou ni karareta ozomashii kokoro horobose_

_SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR_

_Unmei wo mogitore yasei no tamashii FIGHT FAR_

_Tensai SOLDIERS zankoku FIXERS_

_Muragaru no ha IT'S WARRIORS_

_BELIEVER, YOU ARE THE BELIEVER_

_Ankoku no fuchi kara hikari no kakera mitsukero_

_Takeri kuruu arashii itsuno hi ka shizumaru sono me de miro_

_SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR_

_Zetsubou wo kirisaki yuganda tsumi wo shitomero_

_SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR_

_Genkai wo kowase yo ikareru tamashii FIGHT FAR_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 años despues…**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que las Powerpuff Girls Z derrotaron a Him. A partir de ese momento la popularidad de las PPGZ había crecido hasta los cielos, mientras todos los ciudadanos de new saltadilla recuerdan los actos heroicos de cómo se enfrentaron contra todos los enemigos que se enfrentaron en el pasado desde el comienzo hasta el final. Pero ahora en la actualidad las PPGZ aun debían de lidiar con aquellos tipos fracasados y buenos para nada que se hacían pasar por villanos, tales como Mojo jojo, la banda amiba, Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda Gangrena, Sedusa y hasta la princesa Himeko Shirogane.

Pero fuera de eso las chicas habían crecido mucho, dejando de lado su aspecto puberto para mostrarse uno muy desarrollado tanto físico como mental, Por parte de la supuesta líder, Momoko akatsutsumi mejor conocida como Blossom comenzó a crear su propio manga de súper héroes ya que, gracias a los actos heroicos que había hecho como Blossom, el alcalde le había ofrecido una beca para estudiar dibujo, pues supo de la afición exagerada que tenía Blossom por los súper héroes y de ahí surgió la idea de crear un manga, tiempo después de que fuese publicado su manga, Blossom no estaba satisfecha, así que busco que dicho manga fuese transmitido a la televisora, pues quería que su "_grandiosa idea"_ se inmortalizara en un anime, cosa que en estos momentos está a punto de lograrse, ya que los productores estaban hartos de escuchar las demandas de su "maravillosa idea", y la única forma de que la impetuosa chica pelirroja dejara de fastidiar, era cumplir sus exigencias.

El caso de Miyako era diferente. La chica rubia aunque era muy buena amiga de la supuesta líder, no compartía al igual que Kaoru la afición de los súper héroes que tenía Blossom, a si que decidió iniciar a hacer realidad su sueño, conoció a muchos grandes diseñadores, a tal punto que pronto iba a iniciar su compañía para hacer vestidos elegantes, entre otras prendas a la moda, pero desafortunadamente el proyecto aún estaba en fase de pañales.

Y por último tenemos a la chica azabache, ruda y deportista llamada Kaoru, mejor conocida como Buttercup quien aun a su edad seguía odiando los estudios, sin mencionar que no se le daban nada bien las actividades académicas, Miyako hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incitar a Kaoru que estudiara más, Pero por más que lo intentó, Miyako no logró su cometido, ya que kaoru adoraba entrenar y luchar tanto como su padre, además que sin duda alguna prefería hacer deportes o actividades físicas que a la tediosa tarea de tener que sentarse frente a un libro aburrido, alegando que se convertiría en una luchadora profesional y que estudiar era para tontos. La actitud del chica agradó de sobremanera a al famoso luchador Tokio pues tendría a un compañera de entrenamiento fijo, quien para mayor agrado, era su propia hija.

Pero bueno, dejándonos de esos detalles, todo el mundo sabe que en la vida el trabajo arduo tiene sus recompensas, para demostrarlo en estos momentos un programa a nivel mundial se está transmitiendo en las televisiones de todos, conmemorando los actos heroicos de aquellas chicas…

Sin embargo ahí estaba la otra cara de la moneda, tal parece que hay villanos que nunca aprenden la lección, tal y es el caso de los rrbz, aquellos tipejos que eran chicos de lo mas desagradables y asquerosos que podían ser, justo ahí, se encontraban viendo como si fueran pordioseros una de las teles led de plasma que estaban de mostrador en una prestigiosa tienda de electrodomésticos, justamente viendo el documental de sus peores enemigas.

El trio de chicos, estaban fastidiados, decidieron o mas bien fue la obstinación de la contraparte masculina de aquella fastidiosa pelirroja quien a sus 14 años de edad, tenía una mente bastante activa y llena de ocurrencias, por lo que terminaba convenciendo a los otros dos idiotas que tenía como hermanos de una manera u otra de hacer alguna estupidez cuando estaban aburridos, y ahora mismo lo hacía de nuevo, puesto que varias veces se habían involucrado con la ley, no aprendían la lección, pues ahorita mismo provocaba a sus dos "hermanos" a iniciar el plan de venganza constituido de 21 fases que urgentemente debía llevarse a cabo.

Obviamente Butch, quien parecía ser un poco más racional, pensaba que la idea era muy estúpida, pues solo eran chicos normales, y de una u otra forma, las súper tontas arruinarían sus planes, por lo que no le veía el chiste alguno, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido a oídos del chico pelirrojo conocido como Brick, quien de inmediato comenzó a fastidiar a Butch diciéndole que tenía tendencias homosexuales y que no tenía las suficientes pelotas para llevar a cabo su plan tan elaborado y tan cool, como vencer a las súper poderosas.

Al sentir que su hombría estaba siendo cuestionada, la respuesta de Butch no se hizo esperar…

— ¡¿Eso piensas?! ¡Pues te demostraré que tengo más pelotas que tú! ¡dime! ¡¿Cuál es el plan?!

— Ahh si claro, hasta el más tonto de los tres sabe que te vas a acobardar —le decía el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y agitando su mano al aire de un lado a otro con desinterés, todo esto con la intención de provocar más al chico azabache.

—Tienes razón —contesto en ingenuo rubio, al cabo de 5 minutos proceso el insulto — ¡¿que quieres decir con eso Brick?! ¿ehh?

—Bueno, que tú eres un idiota —dijo señalando a Boomer —y tú eres un cobarde, es claro que es imposible que pueda llevarse a cabo el plan para vencer a las supertontas.

—Te demostraremos que somos capaces de lo que sea —gritaron al unisono los susodichos, realmente indignados por los insultos, Brick se moria de risa para sus adentros, pues sus hermanos caían redonditos y gracias a eso podían hacer las estupideces que se le ocurrían.

—está bien les creo, si de verdad quieren hacerme cambiar de opinión, tienen que hacer algo muy sorprendente… bueno, está decidido, primero que nada iremos a la casa del mono tonto haber que hay de interesante.

Después de la pequeña discusión el trio de idiotas fueron a la casa de aquel mono fracasado para fastidiarlo y a aprovechar para ver que arma tan cool podían robar, pero extrañamente al entrar a la casa no encontraron al huésped.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta ese mono de mierda?, ahora que por fin decidimos volver, debería de estar aquí para recibir a sus querubines —dijo Brick mientras miraba la casa por todas partes.

—no se socio, no lo veo por ninguna parte

—yo igual socio

—Argh, bueno veamos que interesante tiene este mono —y los tres decidieron buscar algo útil, no se quizás una pistola una bazuca, o algo acá bien militar… pero nada, no encontraron nada de nada.

— ¿Y se supone que se hace llamar genio del mal? —pregunto el azabache inconforme, pero nadie le contesto, se llegó a escuchar un sonido como de una tetera echando vapor, pues Butch al ver que Brick y Boomer estaban en la sala mientras prendían la televisión, le enojo bastante.

—Ya es hora de mi serie favorita, las aventuras de Johnny cosmo —fue lo que dijo Brick mientras hacia la pose del héroe de aquel show

—¿ME IGNORASTE SOLO PARA VER UNA MALDITA CARICATURA?

—pues claro idiota, no parabas de quejarte y pues lógicamente decidí que lo mejor era ignorarte.

Los dos iban a iniciar una de sus infantiles peleas, de no ser por la intervención de rubio.

—oye Brick, ¿por qué te gusta ver esa caricatura tan estúpida?, no me digas que ya te crees Johnny cosmo —Brick se enojó por el comentario del rubio ingenuo.

—claro que no pedazo de animal, lo mejor del show es ver como el estúpido héroe es apaleado por el villano

—tienes razón, es la mejor parte

Butch solo se limitó a guardar silencio, pues en verdad no consideraba necesario seguir discutiendo con Brick, era similar a hablarle a una pared, harto de todo esto fue al mal oliente sillón a sentarse junto a los otros dos para ver el programa, después de que la caricatura fuera a comerciales, inexplicablemente se interrumpió, para mostrar un programa extraño para ellos…

—_Buenas noches ciudad de new saltadilla_ — fue lo que dijo un anunciador, mientras estaban es una especie talkshow de segunda (perdóname Laura) —los chicos estaban consternados por el repentino cambio de programación…

— ¿Por esta mierda quitaron a Johnny cosmo? —fue lo que dijo Brick mientras lanzaba el control de la tv al piso, la única respuesta que recibió de los otros dos chicos fue un _"cállate idiota que no dejas escuchar_"

—_el día de hoy vamos a conmemorar a nuestras hermosas heroínas que día a día, hacen su mayor esfuerzo por defender a la ciudad de aterradores villanos… _—el anunciador dirigio su mirada hacia tres siluetas oscuras

—_aquí las ven, aquí las tienen, LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z_

—_¡HOLA GENTE DE NEW SALTADILLA!_ —dijeron animadamente las tres chicas de ahora 15 años de edad…

— ¿Es una broma verdad? —dijo Brick con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión de ver a las tres supertontas en la tv.

—shhhhhh

—_este programa está dedicado a ustedes, díganme ¿que se siente chicas?… el saber que son amadas por toda la ciudad y les ha dedicado un día solo para ustedes _—los tres chicos rodaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras del anunciador de quinta…

—_Hay que te puedo decir, nosotras no merecemos esto, está claro que nuestro deber es proteger y servir a la comunidad como heroínas que somos _—Blossom fue la primera en tomar los honores para responder, ya que su impaciencia pudo más que su prudencia, la azabache rodo los ojos de fastidio y Bubbles solo dio una pequeña risita

Esta iba a ser una larga noche, pero nadie sospechaba que los rrbz harían de las suyas.

**Sin duda alguna esto es muy frustrante para los chicos, ¿que clase de plan tiene en mente Brick?, bueno espero te haya gustado Mix-Murasaki, y en cuanto a los demás quieren que sea la historia oficial, ya que este es un prototipo, depende de los comentarios, nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bueno he decidido cambiar el titulo, el disclaimer y la trama ya que en esta versión de la historia, la comicidad y el tono de aventuras que poseía el mismo anime incluyendo la trama misma, relativamente la dejare de lado para mostrar una historia con un toque más oscuro y serio, por que como ustedes sabrán mejor que yo que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, o ¿niéguenmelo?, bueno siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

**Capitulo dos.- The Tower**

El plan de Brick resulto un desastre, ya que en el momento de la ceremonia decidieron usar un invento de su padre o como ellos le decían "mama" que era un robot avanzado con el propósito de hacer frente a las súper poderosas, todo iba perfecto estaban a punto de destruirlas después de haberlas humillado frente a todos en la ciudad, pero algo fallo o más bien fue la estupidez de uno de ellos que causo el fallo y por ende se arruinara el plan.

Justo en el momento del clímax de la batalla ahí fue donde ocurrió, después de que el pelirrojo se burlase de ellas diciéndoles algo como "_los chicos mandan y las chicas babean"_ y una sarta de estupideces de más, decidió que era el momento adecuado para acabar con ellas, solo había que presionar un maldito botón, el botón de los misiles, aunque fuera raro de él, antes de operar el robot estudio sus mecanismo y para que servía cada uno de sus circuitos y botones, dándose cuenta de que el menor de los tres estaba operando el armamento, le había ordenado al rubio acabar con ellas presionando el botón de los misiles, pero el muy imbécil confundió el botón de los misiles con el de auto destrucción, dando paso a su inevitable destino.

Cuando el robot exploto en mil pedazos causando un desastre en la sede del día conmemorativo se había pensado que los rowdyruff boys perecieron, pero no, después de la catástrofe un equipo desconocido al parecer tipo swat apareció en el acto encubriendo la escena… de seguro ustedes se preguntaran que paso con los chicos, pues aunque parezca raro fueron protegidos por un campo de fuerza transparente, saliendo de un carro Cadillac lujoso un señor de unos 40 años que ya se veía golpeado y magullado por el mismo padre tiempo tenía en su poder un control remoto, presionando dicho botón fue cuando el campo de fuerza que protegía a los chicos desapareció.

Dando órdenes a sus subordinados auxiliaron a los tres revoltosos llevándolos a lo que al parecer era una ambulancia de color negra dando marcha un destino desconocido, finalmente usando un aparato que el mismo llamo neuralizador borro los recuerdos de todos los presentes incluyendo al alcalde y a la señorita bellum para que no supieran que aquí había ocurrido algo, pensó que el impacto de la explosión había afectado los recuerdos de las chicas, ya que al estar mas cerca del robot la explosión se las llevo de corbata dejándolas inconscientes, eso sí tenían heridas menores y pronto se recuperarían.

Habían pasado 5 días después de incidente y ahí fue donde uno de los chicos despertó de su letargo, observando a su alrededor pudo notar que él y sus hermanos se encontraban en unas instalaciones tipo área 51 más específicamente en una habitación sola donde solo se encontraban unas camillas ocupadas por sus respectivos bellos durmientes.

— ¿Dónde mierda estoy? —Soltó al aire mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía con curiosidad las instalaciones extrañas.

—Cállate, no dejas dormir —Fue lo que soltó Boomer entre sueños, viendo que no estaban atados decidió despertar al causante de su humillación a punta de cachetadas, quejándose del acto del pelirrojo reprocho, pero Brick "amablemente" recordándole que él fue el causante de su derrota lo cayo en cuestión de segundos, después de varios minutos despertó Butch.

Al estar en una habitación tétrica hicieron de todo por salir, pero no ocurrio nada, la frustración invadía el lugar pues estaban encerrados y lo peor de todo es que no sabían en donde cojones se encontraban.

—Maldición Brick, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Se quejó Butch —No podemos salir de esta estúpida habitación… HAZ ALGO, SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL LÍDER ¿NO?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Le respondió con fastidio. —Esta habitación esta sellada, no hay forma de salir pedazo de animal.

Con esa simple pero directa respuesta volvieron a quedar los tres en silencio, solo viendo las instalaciones.

—¿Crees que la policía nos haya atrapado? —Pregunto el más ingenuo de los tres, pero su pregunta paso a oídos sordos pues nadie le contesto.

— ¿Brick? —cuestionó nuevamente el rubio.

—Hay que descansar, es lo único que podemos hacer —Contestó, observando nuevamente el panorama que estaba frente a él. —Después se nos ocurrirá como salir de aquí —y justo cuando los tres iban a permanecer en su cama una puerta comenzó a abrirse.

—Al fin los encontré —Los tres se levantaron de golpe, listos para lo que viniera. —Descuiden, no soy su enemigo. Los he estado buscando por mucho tiempo —Irónicamente el mismo sujeto que los protegió de la inminente explosión fue que hizo su aparición frente a los tres idiotas, vestido de elegante e impecable traje negro con corbata a juego y camisa blanca, botas brillosas y lentes oscuros.

Los tres se miraron de reojo confundidos, ¿Acaso ese idiota estaba drogado?

— ¿Y Quién eres tú?, ¿uno de los hombres de negro? —Después de decir ese comentario estúpido y fuera de lugar el rubio y el azabache rieron a carcajadas como si el pelirrojo en lugar de haber dicho una estupidez Hubiese contado un chiste muy gracioso, haciendo caso omiso de la idiotez que dijo el pelirrojo hizo su presentación, con voz profunda de buenos modales y al mismo tiempo de carácter amenazante.

— Pueden llamarme Surat soy el representante y líder de The Tower.

— ¿Tower? —Pregunto el rubio mirándolo con fascinación.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, responda…

—Tranquilo, Butch, he venido aquí a ayudarlos –El hombre sonrió con sorna mientras observaba a los chicos de pies a cabeza como si hubiese encontrado el más valioso de los tesoros, los tres abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro, ¿acaso los conocía?, ¿y cómo es que ese sujeto sabia de ellos?

—Correcto, yo sé todo sobre ustedes, desde cómo fueron creados y digamos… hasta el fracaso de su plan para humillar a esas niñas protectoras de la paz. Tengo algo que a ustedes les va a interesar, ¿acaso desean poder verdad? —El tipo sonrió pues logro llamar la atención de los tres chicos.

— ¿Que? ¿nos dará rayos z negros? —Pregunto el rubio en tono de broma.

—NO… algo mucho mejor que esos ineficientes e inestables rayos — ¡¿Algo mejor dijo?! IMPOSIBLE… no existe algo mejor que los rayos z, ¿que se habrá fumado?, ¿acaso les quiere ver la cara de idiotas como Him?, no señor, no iban a dejarse engañar por un desconocido. Por parte de Surat analizando y comprendiendo la desconfianza que rodeaban a los chicos, continuo su discurso en intento de convencerlos, al fin había encontrado lo que quería y no iba a dejarlo por nada del mundo.

—Es muy interesante lo que nos dice, pero ¿porque quiere ayudarnos?

—Por favor tú sabes la respuesta, ¿porque no nos saltamos todo el drama y vienen conmigo de una vez por todas?

— ¿Porque estas tan seguro de que nosotros iríamos contigo? —Esta vez fue Brick quien reto al hombre.

—Bueno es curioso que lo preguntes… para empezar ustedes no tienen nada, ni dinero, ni hogar y si deciden robar o hacer de las suyas terminaran como la última vez, humillados como unos imbéciles buenos para nada, pero sobre todo… —Surat dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo con gorra —Quieres acabar con las superpoderosas pero no cuentas con un poder para si quiera hacerles frente, en otras palabras te mata por dentro el simple hecho de que unas cosplayers de segunda te ponga en ridículo a ti y a tus hermanos, mientras ellas tienen todo, ustedes se pudren en la miseria ¿acaso no sientes vergüenza de que ustedes sean copias baratas de esas niñas?, dime ¿no quieres venganza por la humillación que les hicieron pasar?, ¿acaso no quieres progresar?... ¿NO QUIERES PODER?

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, realmente el panorama que les planteo Surat se escuchó muy crudo, realmente tenía razón, por su parte Surat sonreía para sus adentros, pues al fin los tenia donde los quería…

— ¿Y de que se trata ese poder? —Brick y sus hermanos dejaron de oponer resistencia, si podían hacer algo para que las supertontas lo harían y punto.

—Si quieren saberlo, entonces síganme —Los chicos siguieron al misterioso hombre vestido de negro, caminaban por unos pasillos bastante futuristas para su gusto poco a poco veían que las instalaciones se parecían mucho a las del área 51.

— ¿Y ustedes a que se dedican señor? —Pregunto el ingenuo Boomer, con una personalidad inexpresiva Surat decidió responderle.

—The Tower es una organización secreta, la cual se dedica a la experimentación humana así como también realiza trabajos de mercenarios, estamos en el mercado negro del Internet, hacemos toda clase de trabajos, entre los más solicitados son los actos terroristas.

—¡Se oye cool! —Dijo con emoción el pelirrojo sin saber realmente lo que era la definición de terrorismo.

—Si, si muy cool, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —Pregunto con desconfianza el más maduro y metódico de los tres.

—Muy listo Butch, tenemos listo un material recogido directamente del universo, KRISARIUMINUN, según nuestras investigaciones solo hay 5 kilos que se hayan esparcidos en todo el universo, hace poco en Turkmenistán se estrelló un meteorito con dicho material cósmico en donde pudimos hacer varios experimentos y descubrimos que este material es muy poderoso.

—No entiendo ni J de lo que nos dijo, además no ha respondido mi pregunta —Resoplo con fastidio el azabache, pues tenía muchas dudas.

Después de haber caminado en ese largo pasillo, llegaron a lo que al parecer era un laboratorio muy gigantesco, Bajaron al primer piso de aquellas instalaciones, justo había una puerta que dirigía los chicos no sabían por que habían sido dirigidos hacia allá, de lo que si estaban seguros, es que si ese tipo los engañaba, de una forma u otra lo harían pagar caro.

—PASEN POR FAVOR —Pidió amablemente, no sabiendo nada los chicos hicieron lo que les pidió.

—Dejémonos de rodeos, The Tower está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto llamado proyecto éxodos, este consiste en crear armas biológicas con dicho material cósmico del que les había mencionado, pero para eso necesitamos a unos seres que resistan el poder del material cósmico ultra poderoso… me imagino que ustedes sabrán que están hechos de ADN de esas chicas ¿verdad? —Los chicos fruncieron el ceño, pues era un tema que no querían tocar.

—Me lo imagino muchachos... Ustedes jamás sospecharon que ellas les dejaron un regalo, dentro de ustedes habitan rayos z blancos… —Esa revelación sorprendió mucho a los tres idiotas, pero aún seguían sin comprender que era lo que quería llegar ese hombre.

—Después de haber estudiado todo acerca de ustedes confió en que esos rayos z que hay en su interior les ayudaran a resistir el inmenso poder del KRISARIUMINUN, me atrevo a decir que ustedes podrán tener el poder máximo del universo pero… —Surat miro seriamente a los rowdyruff boys.

— ¿Les interesa seguir con esto hasta el final?

—A nosotros no nos interesan esas mamadas, dígame, ¿nos va dar el poder sí o no? —Surat rió por el comentario del chico pelirrojo con aires de superioridad —Veo que están ansiosos, muy bien daremos inicio al proceso —Los ahora adolescentes se miraron confusos — ¿quiere decir que nos dará el poder? —Dirigieron de nuevo sus ojos a aquel hombre, que les confirmó una vez más con la mirada que estaban en lo correcto. Ese día su vida cambiaría, si todo salía a lo planeado.

Los tres sonrieron felices porque al fin su sueño se haría realidad…

El hombre sonrió. Una sonrisa de felicidad que expresa más que mil palabras, la satisfacción que no se igualaba aunque recibiera más de mil regalos, la complacencia que expresan más que todo. Y eso era lo que expresaba esa sonrisa al observar a los tres adolescentes.

—Demos inicio al proyecto éxodos… —y después dirigió a los chicos a una sala de cirugías.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por fin después de 12 horas de intensa cirugía, al fin había sucedido, tal y como esperaba, los chicos asimilaron de maravilla el material cósmico más poderoso de todo el universo, su ambición había dado frutos, ahora mismo The Tower ascendió hasta estar a un nuevo nivel, por fin habían conseguido el arma definitiva y lo mejor de todo era una arma biológica que superaban los limites, ni siquiera esas cosplayers de segunda serían capaces de hacerles frente.<p>

Aun con esa sonrisa perturbadora marcada en el rostro, caminó alrededor de las camillas donde reposaban los tres idiotas que se encontraban inconscientes gracias a los efectos de la anestesia sobre ellos, debido a la reciente operación a la que habían sido sometidos y al impacto y estrés que sus cuerpos sufrieron al asimilar el KRISARIUMINUN.

Por un momento pensó que su experimento saldría catastrófico pero…

Todo salió de maravilla.

—Ahora nada podrá detenerme. —Susurro para sí mismo, convenciéndose de ese hecho de que su nombre seria reconocido y temido por todo el mundo.

Solo faltaba algo muy importante para darles el toque final a sus armas biológicas más poderosas de todo el universo.

Trayendo los receptores de poder que a simple vista se veían como unos brazaletes comunes y corrientes de color bronce que no llamaban mucho la atención, fue como hizo el ajuste final de su obra maestra colocándoselos en el brazo derecho de cada uno de ellos, con mucha paciencia espero a que despertaran para ver de que eran capaces.

Durante su espera súbitamente recordó el día en que los encontró, ahí tirados como viles perros después de ese lamentable show, pero había tenido tanta suerte. Los había estado buscando por mucho tiempo pues no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera soportar el poder inmenso del material estelar, reconsidero experimentar con esos intentos de villanos afectados con rayos z negros pero supo que el resultado iba a ser algo catastrófico, necesitaba unos receptores resistentes y muy eficientes y esos chicos idiotas, apestosos y maleducados que corrían y hacían desastres por doquier mientras gritaban "_Rowdyruff boys_ " eran los indicados para asimilar ese poder inmenso.

—… ugg, mi cabeza —Tras escuchar la voz de Brick, seguramente intentando levantarse de su camilla se levantó de su silla a paso lento hasta llegar a él, invadiendo lentamente el espacio visual del pelirrojo, que a duras penas pudo enfocarlo.

—Vaya al fin despiertas

— ¿Que mierda… me hizo? —Aun estando bajo los efectos de la anestesia, no dejaba ese carácter tan odioso y sarcástico característico de el.

—Lo que deseabas, les di el poder absoluto

—Uhh que interesante ¿y mis hermanos? –El hombre rodó los ojos.

—Ellos están bien, pero deberías saber a estas alturas que la sustancia z modifico sus estructuras de ADN, en otras palabras no tienes lazo sanguíneo alguno que te asemeje con ellos, más bien diría que son como tus amigos. –El pelirrojo comenzó a reincorporarse.

—Sí, si, como sea… —De pronto un golpe se escuchó y los otros dos giraron su vista a las camillas, donde en una Butch espabilaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza y en la otra… Boomer se había caído.

—Bravo, bravo… —Comento sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

—Cállate, que no me siento muy bien.

—Veo que ya están todos consientes, no se preocupen por los mareos, pues en este instante el KRISARIUMINUN está dentro de sus cuerpos, sugiero que coman algo y se den una ducha, mi asistente los llevara a mi despacho una vez que estén listos, hay cosas de las que debo hablarles.

Cuando los tres chicos observaron a Surat retirarse se miraron los unos a los otros con incredulidad.

Después de hacer lo que Surat les pidió, los chicos entraron a una habitación diseñada para soportar el peor de los desastres pues Surat quería probar que tan poderosa era su arma definitiva.

Desde las alturas Todos los científicos analizaron de arriba hacia abajo al proyecto éxodos que era conformado por tres adolescentes con asombro y otros con duda. Se veían malditamente geniales al tan punto de ser comparados con dioses, puesto que el color representativo brillaba en ellos dándoles un aspecto imponente, para ser más precisos en la punta de sus antebrazos.

— ME VEO JODIDAMENTE GENIAL —Mascullo con orgullo el pelirrojo observando como sus antebrazos se iluminaban de color rojo.

— ¡Estás loco, me veo más genial que tú!

— Hmp, pero que idiotas, aunque admito que esto se ve fantástico —Dijo el azabache mirándose de pies a cabeza.

Aquello era grandioso, hasta su vestimenta había cambiado. Ahora su ropa les daba un aspecto de más madurez, cosa que no era así, por supuesto.

Su traje consistía en un pantalón negro cubierta por un cinturón de cuero del mismo color, una chaqueta negra con sus respectivos colores parecida a las que usan los motociclistas más ceñida que al antigua que tenían, en sus brazos derechos estaba el brazalete con su respectivo color en un color más oscuro que el anterior, que les daba un aspecto más varonil, y en sus guantes de manos habían unas líneas del mismo color que brillaban intensamente junto con unos generadores que estaba en la palma de sus manos.

—Muy bien chicos esos son los generadores del poder, y estos consisten en todo lo que el portador imagina será creado por el gracias al material de universo, claro los tres tienen limitaciones y habilidades específicas.

—MUY BIEN —al instante el pelirrojo cerro los ojos fuertemente y se imagino lo que quería que el generador creara, y en unos minutos una motosierra hecha de luz roja solida apareció en sus manos

—WOOOW —Admiro el pelirrojo mirando su arma como un retrasado mental mientras la tocaba, al parecer era solida por lo tanto la activo.

—NO ME JODAS —Esta vez fue Butch quien estaba asombrado, así que imitando la acción del pelirrojo imagino un arma cool, pero no hubo nada.

—Butch me di cuenta de que tú eres el más frió y calculador de los tres, por lo tanto tu generador te otorgo el poder de crear campo de fuerza y la habilidad de manifestar otros topos de energía pero sobre todo la de manipular objetos pesados, pero por lo mientras intenta hacer un campo de fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y alrededor de él se hizo un campo de fuerza hecho de energía verde que lo rodeaba, por primera vez se mostraba fascinado.

— ¿Y YO?, ¿Y YO QUE HABILIDAD TENGO? —Boomer levanto con ímpetu su mano queriendo llamar la atención de aquel hombre.

—Me alegro que preguntes, por lo tanto haciendo alusión a tu nombre, tu generador te permite crear ondas de poder explosivas dependiendo de la onda explosiva que crees, puedes ser capaz de causar una explosión como la de un petardo, hasta hacer desaparecer toda una ciudad, así como también tienes la habilidad de lanzar rayos de tu respectivo color.

—GENIAL

Sonriente el rubio idiota extendió su mano, mientras que una onda de energía de color azul se presenta en sus generadores y KABOOM el rayo fue lanzado causando una gran destrucción.

Sonrió para sus adentros, de solo ver el poder devastador de esos tres idiotas casi grita por puro placer, pues la noticia de saber que tiene en su poder tres armas mortales era lo más cercado de experimentar un orgasmo, técnicamente podía hacer lo que él quisiera sin que nadie lo detuviera.

—Muchachos –Entro a la habitación los chicos dejaron de hacer bulla e inmediatamente callaron, aquel señor estaba a punto de hablar y definitivamente le iban a poner mucha atención atención, pues ahora sentían mucho respeto por él.

Surat sonrió maquiavélicamente y pasó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, dando pasos lentos hacia ellos que ahora, estaban formados línea recta.

—Nuestra meta principal se ha cumplido, ahora el arma definitiva está al alcance de THE TOWER, de ahora en adelante ustedes me servirán, seré su superior y al que deban obedecer ciegamente, ustedes serán mis mercenarios más confiables y harán toda clase de pedidos que les encomiende nuestra organización, ustedes se encargaran de hacer el trabajo sucio y de destruir cualquier lugar que se le asigne de misión.

La idea era maravillosa por así decirla, destruir y destruir lo único en que podían pensar al fin lo harían sin que nadie los detuviera.

—¡Si Surat-sama! —exclamaron al unísono los tres revoltosos.

—Perfecto, desde ahora ustedes pasan a formar parte de la élite de The Tower —Notando como el pelirrojo alzaba la mano estrepitosamente decidió darle la palabra.

—¿Qué quieres Brick?

—Bueno como usted sabrá nosotros tenemos un propósito, un solo propósito: denigrar humillar y destruir a las chicas superpoderosas, ¿cuándo podemos luchar contra ellas?, me muero de ganas por patearles el trasero.

—Tranquilo mi joven pupilo, es muy pronto para que vayas a desafiar a las superpoderosas, incluso con ese gran poder que tienes terminarías siendo humillado una vez más por que no sabes controlar el poder apropiadamente, por hora recibirán un extenso entrenamiento militar y también un extenso entrenamiento para desarrollar tus poderes, todo esto es con el fin de que saques a relucir el potencial oculto de tu poder.

Brick no quedo convencido pero ni modo tenía que obedecer las órdenes a raja tabla, pues al fin vivirían como ricos y podía destruir a diestra y siniestra cada vez que se le hinchara la gana.

—Muy bien a partir de ahora realizaran la primera misión de The Tower… ustedes tres volverán a la ciudad —La cara de alegría que expresaron el pelirrojo y el rubio era un poema pues al fin irían tras las superpoderosas, pero Butch que siendo el más analítico de los tres le pareció un poco sospechoso.

— ¿Para qué vanos a ir a la ciudad si ni siquiera podemos hacerle frente a las supertontas?

—Justo por ahí iba a empezar —Los tres ahora estaban más confundidos.

—Osea ¿cómo? —cuestionó Boomer, sin entender.

— si, ¿Qué se supone que haremos allá? —Continuó Brick. Butch se mantuvo al tanto, el chico comenzaba a indagar los extraños planes de Suriat.

Bueno me he dado cuenta que en la escuela central de Tokio hay algunos estudiantes que saben de nosotros y al tener cierto conocimiento de nuestras investigaciones, quieren exponer la verdad acerca de nuestra organización, su trabajo es ir en esa escuela y descubrir aquellos que quieren meter sus narices en donde no deben.

—Y tenemos que silenciarlos ¿verdad? —Concluyo Butch.

—No… ustedes causarían mucha sospecha y consternación, solo deben informarme de todo lo que descubran, nosotros nos encargaremos de los soplones, es esencial que hagan su trabajo bien Y NO JODAN ESTO… ¿ENTENDIERON?

—SI SURAT-SAMA.

—A partir de hoy serán estudiantes normales y agentes de nuestra organización por lo tanto me tome la libertad de darles un nombre normal y uno clave, ya hice los arreglos para que sean admitidos a la escuela, iniciaran mañana.

— ¿Porque debemos ir a la estúpida escuela? —Cuestionó el rojo muy molesto. ¿Estudiar?, solo eso faltaba.

—Ya lo dije Brick, es una orden —El chico con gorra bufo molesto —Ponte a pensar esto, cuando tengas más control de tu poder harás lo que te plazca por la ciudad y podrás vencer a esa cosplayer de color rosa, ¿no quieres eso?

—Si ya entendí, Surat-sama.

—Muy bien, sus nuevos nombres —Surat les entrego una identificación a cada uno de los chicos.

— Tsugumi Hazuto —dijo Brick leyendo su credencial.

— Ichimiya Kutou — dijo Butch leyendo su credencial.

— Konoe Mashiro — dijo Boomer leyendo su credencial.

—Ese será el nombre que usen cuando estén de civil, su nombre clave es el mismo que ustedes se auto nombraron —Dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba a su despacho.

—Claro Surat-sama.

**Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así, por favor dejen sus comentarios, eso me motivaría a continuar con la historia. Agradezco muchos los comentarios recibidos por capitulo anterior.**

**bueno les explicare en que consistirá la historia, ****decidí hacer por otro rumbo la trama que comúnmente he visto que usan muchos autores, que un rayo blanco les cae a los chicos, shalala, shalala y que tienen armas y nombres parecidos y que al final se terminan enamorando de sus enemigas y shalala, bueno he decidido ser un poco más original y al darles sus poderes me base en el anillo de poder de linterna verde ya que me pareció BUENA la idea y ademas pienso que si los rowdys debían tener poderes, tenían que ser claramente muy superiores a las superpoderosas tal y como en la serie de cartoon network, eso sí con muchas dificultades y debilidades pero que al paso del tiempo estas desaparecerán, muy pronto tendre la imagen de ellos para que sepan como se ven.**

**En cuanto al tema de los emparejamientos, por lo mientras lo dejare en una situación de amistad-enemistad (más de enemistad XD), pues es muy pronto para que estén muy acaramelados, no duden en dejar comentarios que sean recomendaciones, dudas o correcciones sobre la historia y sobre todo lo que les gusto y no les gusto.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**PD. ¿quieren oir el track de los rowdyruff boys?, esta en mi pagina de perfil , solo sigan el link.**


End file.
